Hold On
by tattered remaints
Summary: LTK triangle. Tommy and Lil are in love, but Tommy's relationship with Kimmi is holding them back. No this has nothing to do with the good charotte song
1. The Begining

**A/N: I've been gone for a while, and I'm writing this to get back into the habit. I promise my other stories will be updated as soon a possible. This story will only be three parts, its not incredibly long. **

_Lil_

Problems followed me wherever I went. It was like they were my shadow or something. I looked behind me to where Tommy was standing. He had his arms around me of course, since we were in the privacy of my backyard. Phil was nowhere to be seen, he was probably at the Java Lava.

I felt sorry for Phil because he was somehow twisted up in this strange love rectangle thing our group had going. He was madly in love with Kimmi, but she only loved Tommy, and this was where I came in. Tommy loves me, and I love him, but we discovered this while he was, or is still dating Kimmi, so instead of break her heart ,we sort of cheat.

I felt his kisses on my neck. "Lil," He whispered in a sexy seductive tone. "Yes," I answered, trying to keep my sanity. "Will you marry me?" I smiled. "You're joking right?" I hoped he was, I was seventeen, and I didn't want to marry him until I was nineteen. "No I'm serious." I felt one of his hands leave my waist, and reach for his pocket. He pulled out a small ring with a diamond on it. "So you're serious?" He seemed hurt that I would think he was joking about something like that.

"Lil I'm serious, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my day and night; I can't live with out you!" I smiled and my heart melted, I loved it when he became poetic. "Yes I will marry you!" I squealed with delight as he placed the ring on my finger. "But." I was interrupted when he placed a finger on my lips. "I will take care of Kimmi, okay?"

_Phil_

Things were not going good. It was like whatever I did, I couldn't reach her. I've flirted, gotten real close, and I even tried kissing her, but that didn't work, and left her mad at me for a whole week. I wished at certain points in my life that I was Tomas Lou Pickles, but alas I am not. I'm only Phillip Deville, who is madly in love with Kimmi Finster.

I shook my head. "Phil," I hear that sweet voice calling me back to earth. "Yea," I catch my self looking at her dreamily. She would be extremely mad if she caught me. "Yo Phil, do you want to go watch a movie with me since Tommy is grounded." I smirk. Tommy Pickles is not grounded. I know for a fact he is at my house with my sister proposing to her. I keep this to myself because Tommy promised me I could flirt with Kimmi, and try to do whatever I had in mind if I kept his and Lil's secret.

I think I got the better half of the deal.

"Yea, what do you want to see?" We go to the movies often, as friends of course. She always says as friends. I think she just does this to get Tommy's attention. I think its her way of saying, 'Hey if you don't pay attention to me, I'm going to move on.' I know she won't leave him though, she loves him to much.

_Tommy_

I only remember crying once due to emotions, and that was when I learned Phil and Lil might move away. I was crying now. Most people due cry for joy when they are engaged to the ones they love, even if they've only been engaged for five minutes. Lil is clinging to me, and if I was anymore happy I would burst.

"Hey Tommy," I hear her voice, and look down into her eyes. "Yea," I whisper. It seemed like a time for whispers. "I love you." Her words were final, as if after all the times we told each other we loved one another, were only practice for this one moment. Being human I managed to find a thin string of unhappiness during this small backyard celebration. My girlfriend. Kimmi Finster.

When Kimmi and I started dating we were completely happy. I thought I loved her, and god knows she loves me, but there was one problem. A nagging crush I've had since the diaper days. I found out my crush liked me back, and around that time Kimmi told me in a very long letter how much she loved me. So I was stuck. If I broke up with her, and went out with Lil, Kimmi would hate Lil and there friendship would be ruined.

So I made a deal with Phillip. I was going to cheat on Kimmi with Phil's sister, and if he didn't tell I would let him flirt with Kimmi or whatever, and not get mad, or rather pretend to get mad. This has been working so far. . .

_Kimmi_

I have one wish. If it came true my life would be perfect. I wish that Tommy would break up with me. I can't break up with him because the whole school would hate me. I went around and told people that we would be high school sweet hearts. I was wrong. The best thing in my life was walking beside me, and I know the second Tommy breaks it off with me he will ask me out.

I can feel it.

We walk to the movie theater, as the sun sets. I wish I can flirt back, but I always catch myself. I find it funny how you miss somebody the most when you're sitting right next to them, knowing you can never have them. That's how I felt about Phil, because it seems like Tommy's never going to break it off with me.

**A/N: Okay the end of the first chapter. Like I said, this won't be extremely long. **


	2. Suspicions

**A/N: Chapter 2 already. I'll probably finish this tonight. God I have no life.**

_One Week Later_

_Lil_

I have my hand in my pocket as I walk into the school Thursday, and instantly see Tommy and Kimmi kiss. I feel a pang of jealousy; I hold myself back because I know deep inside it is me Tommy loves, not Kimmi. I walk with my head down, and Kimmi quickly joins me. "Hey Chick what's up?" I force a smile. "Nothing much, you?" It's our typical morning conversation.

"Guess what I heard?" Kimmi prodded, as we walk towards out homeroom.

"What?" I play along, hoping she's going to break up with Tommy. "Gregg Fiber told me he likes you, a lot." Kimmi said with a smirk. I smile, Gregg Fiber is kind of cute, and if it will get Kimmi off any suspicion. "Really, well he is cute." I said walking into homeroom. Gregg smiled and me and winked. I was disgusted. I put my hand back into my pocket just to feel the ring. It made me feel special.

"So uh Lil," Gregg was talking to me, and I at Kimmi. She is staring at the board, rather smugly. "Yes Gregg," I try to be polite. "Will you go to the dance with me on Friday?" I cringe. Tomorrow is Friday. Tommy told me he is going to break up with Kimmi there. I smile," Of course I will."

_Phil_

I smile to myself. I feel like I've just won the lottery. Tommy told me the best news. He is going to break up with Kimmi on Friday, at the school dance. He made up some excuse. I almost feel bad for him, the keyword is almost. He hates breaking up with people. He gets all depressive and stuff, even though once he cuts it off with Kimmi we can all get on with our lives.

I throw on my white t-shirt. Tommy and I jog into the main gym where we are immediately assigned to run a mile. While we're running, all I can think about Is Kimmi, and her beautiful smile. I think I'll ask her out Monday. Tommy cuts me off, and I force my self to jog faster. I manage to beat him by a hair. I wonder how many people Lil has told that they're engaged?

She probably hasn't told anybody. Our parents certainly don't let on they know.

_Tommy_

I frown when I hear Kimmi tell me that MY Lil is going to the dance on Friday with Gregg Fiber. "I mean they make a totally cute couple." Kimmi stated, and I play along, for mine and Lil's safety of course. "Yea, its good to see Lil dating again, especially after the last incident." I cringe at the thought of it. Lil went out with a guy who was into heavy drugs, and he framed her. She had to spend the night in jail and everything.

I sigh and walk to second period. I have Lil in that class, and I can ask her what the hell's going on. I take my seat next to Lil, and smile nervously. "So uh, Kimmi tells me that your going to the dance Friday with Gregg Fiber." I say it as if it's a bad thing. "Yes," she answers, looking at me, her eyes say its for our own good. I understand. "Its only because Kimmi, well seems suspicious." She whispers the last word like its some kind of evil thing that can't be spoken.

I turn and don't look at her for the rest of the period, which is hard. We have this arranged so I don't do something stupid like try to kiss her. We walk out of class early. We both leave early because of student counsel, we have to patrol the lunch room. I give her a quick peck on the lips since nobody is around. "Tommy, not at school." She warns. I back off, a little hurt.

_Kimmi_

My day ends in a rush, and I find myself looking for Tommy. I want our romance to end, but at the same time I don't. I guess its one of those things that you'll always love the person, but not as a marriage love, or something like that. "Hey babe," I feel his arms around me, "Hey Tommy." I smile and kiss him quickly. I lick my lips and taste a slight hint of cherry lip gloss. I didn't put any on today. In all actuality the only person I know who puts on cherry lip gloss is Lil, and she puts on a lot, so it last all day.

"Tommy, uh, have you been kissing Lil?" I ask. His eyes get round, and he looks shocked. The look passes quickly, and I wonder if I was imagining it. I smile, and we walk home, hand in hand. I take note that he completely ignored my question about Lil. I feel jealous that he would do something like that. If they are seeing each other they're keeping it a big secret. I see Phil, and he looks at Tommy, and I and walks off. I feel bad, but once Tommy breaks it off with me then we can be together.

**A/N: Second part of the three part thing is complete. Next chapter will be the dance, or something. **


End file.
